bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Godfrey/Relationships
Relationships Nate Wright Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite schoolteacher, and Nate regards her as his nemesis. It is made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She has also given him many detentions over time. This relationship, however, was not to outrival Nate's hatred for Gina. He has drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Lucky Foot. He was very relieved when she went on sabbatical, although he did not know the replacement, Mr. Gaffeny, at all. Nate gave some pretty Nasty nicknames to her too, such as Godzilla, and Boring.com. Mrs. Godfrey has gone as far to tell Nate to stop breathing, to Nate's dismay. However, their relationship is not completely negative. She had been on Nate's side in a few incidents. Once, Nate was "arrested" by the student council as he was accused of starting a food fight in the cafeteria. Nate protested that he was in the library, and remembering than Mrs. Godfrey was also there, and had her brought to the court as a witness. Mrs. Godfrey then said that she did see Nate at the library, thus making him innocent. Also, in 2006, Nate once had Coach John as a sub. Nate haated him, and when Shelia announced that she was back, Nate ran over and hugged her. They have had some other rare friendly conversations. Another time, Nate couldn't get a water fountain to work, and asked Mrs. Godfrey to help. He then accidentally sprayed water all over her, but she does not get angry at him, as she clearly saw it as an accident. All the while, Gina bet Nate that he couldn't go a week without getting detention, and when Gina thought Nate was going to get detention, she decided to make fun on him, which backfires as Mrs. Godfrey said that she was disappointed in Gina. It turns out that betting was prohibited in P.S. 38. However, since Nate was being so helped in the hope of not getting detention for a whole week, Mrs. Godfrey decided to overlook it for him. A similar event happened in 2019, when Gina forced Nate to be nice to her. mrs. Godfrey found out. She gave Nate 2 detentions, and Gina 5. Ellen Wright Mrs. Godfrey is very proud of Ellen, as she regards her as one of her best students in her many years of teaching. It has been shown that she has gave excellent grades to her, and many positive comments. Nate has stated that one time when they went to a teacher conference, Ellen was all Nate could talk about. Gina Hemphill-Toms Gina is currently one of her favorite students. She is always being nice to her. However, Mrs. Godfrey once gave her detention after she told Mrs. Godfrey to change Nate's test score where there was a scoring error, but Mrs. Godfrey told Gina that it was very disrespectful to say that and quoted the action as "spiteful" and "mean-spirited". Francis Butthurst Pope Francis is currently also one of Mrs. Godfrey's favorite students. Francis had gotten lots of detentions from her as he used to make fun of her a lot despite being a geek, but Teddy later came and Francis is now just a student that likes Mrs. Godfrey and does not make fun of her. Francis now always brownoses her by giving her apples, helping her out in the class, asking her to sign his yearbook, and so on. Teddy Squareroot Ortiz Mrs. Godfrey assigned Nate to be Teddy's "buddy" when Teddy was a new student. Later on, Teddy would be one of the troublemakers in her class, along with Nate. However, he may be a good student in Mrs. Godfrey's, as his father is a history buff. Katrina and Meghan Godfrey Katrina and Meghan are Mrs. Godfrey's daughters, and she probably cares for them a lot. Katrina has never been seen in the comics, but has been mentioned to have been taken to P.S 38 a few days after her birth with her mother. Meghan can be seen in a comic, where she is in a baby carrier strapped onto Mrs. Godfrey. Jenny made Nate compliment Meghan, and he said to Mrs. Godfrey "She's got your chins!". He tried to corrected it by telling her he meant chin, but he got a detention slip, and since it happened during the summer, it was "effective September 5th". Ken Rosa Mr. Rosa and Mrs. Godfrey used to be enemies in the school, with the latter calling the former a "pushover", and the former calling the latter a "tyrant". However, now they are pretty good friends, with Mrs. Godfrey helping Mr. Rosa once when his back went out. Ms. Clarke Ms. Clarke and Mrs. Godfrey are best friends, and they go horse riding together. Other Students Most good students, like Gina and Francis, like Mrs. Godfrey. Gina, in particular, are always sucking up to her, and were the first students to find out of both of her pregnancy. Most of the troublemakers in the school, however, do not like her. For example, during her second pregnancy, Nate accidentally hit her on the head with a diabolo. When he told Ms. Czerwicki what happened when he went to detention, he got an ovation from the other kids in the room. Category:Lists Category:Relationships Category:Character relationships Category:Articles